Brink of Disaster - Transcript
Parker: "Oh, dear. A butler's work is never done. Oh, well... I shall have to finish reading about the Killer of Clapham some other time. Coming. Coming!" Parker: "Yes, sir, were you requiring something?" Warren Grafton: "Oh, my name is, er, Warren Grafton. I have an appointment with Lady Penelope." Parker: "Oh, yes, sir. So you have. Would you kindly step this way?" Warren Grafton: "Thank you." Parker: "Er... her ladyship will be a trifle delayed, I'm afraid. Perhaps you would be good enough to wait in the library." Warren Grafton: "Sure thing. Nothing wrong, is there?" Parker: "Oh, no, sir, nothing untoward. She should not keep you waiting for long." Warren Grafton: "From what I've heard, she's certainly worth waiting for!" Parker: "Oh, quite so, quite so." Parker: "This is Parker calling FAB 1. Can you hear me, m'lady?" Lady Penelope: "Parker from FAB 1. Loud and clear." Parker: "A Mr Grafton has called to see you, m'lady." Lady Penelope: "Very good, Parker. I'm afraid I may be a little late." Parker: "No trouble, I hope, m'lady?" Lady Penelope: "Afraid so, I'm being tailed. It may take some time to lose them. Meanwhile, make my excuses to Mr Grafton." Parker: "Yes, m'lady. And, er, good luck." Lady Penelope: "I'd better make sure the men are who I think they are. I don't want to cause a scene unnecessarily." Lady Penelope: "There's no doubt they mean business. I must try to lose them." Lady Penelope: "Hmm, their car must be fitted with radar-assisted steering. I'll have to try something else." Crook with gun: "Keep this car under control. I'll use the sub-machine-gun." Lady Penelope: "Oh, dear. Like FAB 1, their car must have retractable studs fitted to the tyres. I had hoped I wouldn't have to go to the ultimate lengths. But they leave me no choice." Lady Penelope: "Calling Parker, from FAB 1. Mission successfully completed. On my way home." Parker: "Right, milady." Parker: "I hope you'll forgive her ladyship. She'll be here any minute now." Warren Grafton: "Oh, sure. Tell her not to rush. I've plenty of time." Parker: "Oh, good. Thank you, sir." Warren Grafton: "Yeah. All the time in the world. Nothing. Maybe the floor? Under the floor, huh? Very smart. Now, what about the alarm systems? No problem." Lady Penelope: "Mr Grafton, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope you haven't been too bored." Warren Grafton: "On the contrary, Lady Penelope. This room's proved most interesting to me." Lady Penelope: "Parker will bring tea in a moment. You wanted to see me about giving you some money, I believe? What sort of charity do you run?" Warren Grafton: "It's no charity, ma'am. It's a business - one of the biggest. I'm head of a syndicate concerned with the building and running of the Pacific-Atlantic Monorail Company. We have 500 miles of track already built, and the most fantastic monotrain ever designed." Lady Penelope: "Well, pardon my ignorance, Mr, uh, Grafton, but what's so special about this monotrain?" Warren Grafton: "It's completely automatic." Lady Penelope: "Oh, I see. It does sound all rather exciting. How much money do you need?" Warren Grafton: "Forty million dollars. But you're only one of the people we're approaching. We wouldn't expect that sort of dough to come from one person, of course!" Lady Penelope: "Of course. Tell me, what's in it for an investor?" Warren Grafton: "A straight cut in the profits. You buy shares, you get a dividend, and the profits are gonna be high!" Lady Penelope: "You seem very confident. Of course, I don't have a lot of money, myself." Warren Grafton: "Maybe not, Lady Penelope, but the pictures in this room alone would amount to a few million bucks." Lady Penelope: "Yes, I suppose they would." Warren Grafton: "Then there's your jewel collection. That's internationally famous." Lady Penelope: "Thank you, Parker. Here will do nicely." Parker: "A telegram has just arrived for you, m'lady." Lady Penelope: "Oh, thank you." Parker: "Oh, not bad news, I hope, m'lady?" Lady Penelope: "Just a little disturbing, Parker, that's all." Parker: "Will that be all, m'lady?" Lady Penelope: "For now. Thank you, Parker. Now, to get back to business. You were saying, Mr Grafton?" Warren Grafton: "The scheme can't miss. It's a chance of a lifetime." Lady Penelope: "Well, I never finance business ventures, Mr Grafton. I'm a mere woman, I don't know enough about these things. But I've a very good friend who might be interested." Warren Grafton: "Do you think he'll help?" Lady Penelope: "It's possible. He's extremely interested in scientific development, and he's very wealthy." Warren Grafton: "Great! Where can I get hold of this guy?" Lady Penelope: "I'll see that he contacts you. Now, tell me, Mr Grafton, would your chauffeur like a cup of tea, do you think?" Warren Grafton: "Well, thanks a lot, Lady Penelope. I've sure enjoyed visiting with you. I'll look forward to hearing from your friend. So long!" Lady Penelope: "Goodbye, Mr Grafton. What an extraordinary man! He didn't even touch his tea." Harry Malloy: "Well, Mr Grafton? Did she bite?" Warren Grafton: "Not exactly, but she's gonna put some millionaire in touch with us." Harry Malloy: "But we came to get dough outta her." Warren Grafton: "Don't worry, we will. I cased the joint, fixed the alarm to stop operating just when we want, and I know exactly where the safe is. Yeah, she'll pay up, whether she likes it or not. She just doesn't have any choice." Parker: "Oh, yes, milady. I'd know that chauffeur's face anywhere. Name's Malloy. He used to drive for an American mob who came over, trying to queer our pitch." Lady Penelope: "How fascinating, Parker! What an adventurous life you've led." Parker: "Er, quite, m'lady. But what about this Grafton geezer? He must be a bit shady, as you might say, too, m'lady." Lady Penelope: "You could be right, Parker. This project sounds a bit too good to be true. Anyway, I'll contact Jeff Tracy. He'll know what to do." Jeff Tracy: "Go ahead, Penelope. What's up?" Lady Penelope: "Well, nothing's UP, Jeff, but I'm onto something that needs investigation." Jeff Tracy: "Well, if it's something that anticipates a disaster and saves us a rescue operation in the future, we're all ears, Penny!" Lady Penelope: "Well, I've had a Mr Warren Grafton visiting me. He's trying to raise money to complete his monotrain scheme." Alan Tracy: "Hey, that must be Grafton of Pacific-Atlantic." Stan: "Yeah, they've been having problems with the US Government about safety precautions." Jeff Tracy: "Penny, you say he needs money?" Lady Penelope: "Yes, Jeff. So I said I thought a friend of mine would be interested." Jeff Tracy: "Meaning me, I suppose? All right, Penny, I'm always on the lookout for interesting engineering investments anyway. Where can I get in touch with him?" Lady Penelope: "He'll be returning to his New York office tomorrow." Part two Warren Grafton: "I tell you, gentlemen, it's a cinch. The Pacific-Atlantic Monorail Corporation is really gonna be in business. Tell us about things at your end, Hugo?" Hugo: "Well, we're all set to make a killing at Monte Carlo. We should be able to clear out over four million bucks at the casino." Second investor: "And that oil deal we've just made in South America, that'll net seven million, and the authorities won't even get near us!" Warren Grafton: "Good. What about your side of the operation, Doolan?" Doolan: "Well, boss, the rackets are going great, just great! I've got all the big racetracks sewn up. In my pocket, as you might say." Warren Grafton: "How much, Doolan? How much?!" Doolan: "I guess you can count on ten million bucks." Warren Grafton: "Twenty-one million dollars. There's just nineteen to go." Hugo: "Which brings us to you, Grafton, how did you make out?" Warren Grafton: "Well, gentlemen I have just organised the greatest combined operation in the history of big business. Tomorrow night, Malloy and Selsden will gain entry to the mansion of Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward in England, and walk out with one of the world's richest jewel collections!" Selsden: "Yeah, you set that one up real good." Harry Malloy: "Shut up! Don't interrupt Mr Grafton!" Warren Grafton: "At the same time, here in the States, I shall be taking her ladyship's millionaire friend, Jeff Tracy, and his two advisers, for a trip on a monotrain." Warren Grafton: "Well, Tracy, what do you think of it?" Jeff Tracy: "This coach is certainly comfortable, Mr Grafton. But tell me, why hasn't the Government backed you?" Warren Grafton: "I never asked them. I want guys like you to benefit. Private enterprise, that's what keeps this country on its feet." Brains: "It's a superb piece of, uh, engineering skill, Mr Grafton. I just hope it's been thoroughly tested." Warren Grafton: "Sure it has! Some of the biggest men in the country are behind this project." Jeff Tracy: "What sort of men are they?" Warren Grafton: "Well, you understand, Tracy, they're... they're modest men. Men like yourself, trying to stay out of the limelight, so they can get the job done without a lot of ballyhoo." Jeff Tracy: "I'd have to know a lot more about the system, Mr Grafton, and the people behind it." Brains: "Er, yeah, I believe the train is automatically controlled?" Warren Grafton: "Completely. The whole track, from beginning to end, is controlled by automatic signals." Jeff Tracy: "Isn't there a safety risk?" Warren Grafton: "Risk? What are you talking about. Crossing the road's a risk." Jeff Tracy: "Maybe, but that's not the attitude to take when people's lives are involved." Warren Grafton: "Look, a fleet of helijets is on constant patrol. If anything went wrong they'd report it immediately." Jeff Tracy: "Unless anything went wrong with the helijet." Joe: "Patrol 304 to base. Do you read?" Helijet Patrol Base: "Go ahead, 304. Do you have anything to report?" Joe: "Negative. Everything is A-OK." Helijet Patrol Base: "Swell. We don't want anything to go wrong." Joe: "No, they should be on their way. It's 4:35. Boy, are we in for some rough weather." Helijet Patrol Base: "Not me, pal. I've got a good firm roof over my head. Hey, Joe, what are you playing at. You'll bust my eardrum!" Joe: "Not guilty. It's the storm. She's right overhead. This is useless. Guess I'll shut down for a spell." Helijet Patrol Base: "Sure. No sense in talking above this static. Listening out." Joe: "I'd better get out of this piece of sky before I get my feet wet." Joe: "The automatic signals! The signals! I've got to contact base. I've got to stop the train!" Joe: "304 to Base. The monorail is gonna collapse. The train is on its way. It's got to be stopped!" Warren Grafton: "So you see, Tracy, in the standard coaches, we can pack in 500 people." Jeff Tracy: ""Pack" in is right!" Warren Grafton: "Well, you know... just a figure of speech." Jeff Tracy: "Well, so far, I'm not over-impressed." Warren Grafton: "Impressed? You wanna be impressed? Come on up front, see the power unit. That'll impress you." Jeff Tracy: "OK." Joe: "304 to Base. This is an emergency. Can you hear me?" Warren Grafton: "There it is. The greatest chunk of engineering genius in land travel history!" Jeff Tracy: "Well, it's big enough, anyway." Brains: "Er, er, do you mind if we examine this piece of genius more closely?" Warren Grafton: "Help yourselves, but I warn you: it's taken some of the best brains in the country to put that box of tricks together. I'm not begging you, Tracy, but you'll be a fool if you don't swing in with us." Jeff Tracy: "I don't know. People aren't cattle." Warren Grafton: "That's where you're wrong. There's a few of us who lead, the rest follow like sheep." Brains: "Er, you, uh, you say everything is completely automatic? The train carries no staff at all?" Warren Grafton: "Don't need 'em! Just think of all the money we're gonna save!" Brains: "But but in the case of an emergency?" Warren Grafton: "An emergency?! You worry too much." Joe: "Stan! Down here!" Stan: "Joe, are you hurt?" Joe: "No, I'm OK. What kept you?" Stan: "Look, Joe, keep still. I'll winch you up into the copter." Joe: "No, Stan, first radio the train! Tell them that the automatic signals are all out of action." Stan: "But that means the train won't stop. They'll all be killed!" Joe: "Yeah! I radioed, but I guess my transmitter was smashed." Stan: "OK, maybe they can stop it manually. Will you be OK for a couple of minutes?" Joe: "Sure, Stan." Stan: "OK, don't go away." Warren Grafton: "But I keep telling you, Tracy, nothing can go wrong with the signals!" Jeff Tracy: "But how can you be certain of that?" Warren Grafton: "Listen, we've spent enough money on safety devices. There's an element of risk in all operations of this type. That's the radio. Excuse me." Jeff Tracy: "Sure." Warren Grafton: "I'll be right back." Jeff Tracy: "Don't hurry. What do you think, Brains?" Brains: "I-I'm not too happy, Mr Tracy. There's too many loopholes." Jeff Tracy: "I think you're right, Brains. Our friend Grafton is more interested in money than in people's lives. His type usually end up in one place: jail." Selsden: "Jail, that's what we'll get if we're caught." Harry Malloy: "Sure, but we've taken worse risks than this. Grafton fixed the alarms. All we gotta do is press a button and we're OK." Part Three Selsden: "Hey, this lock's tricky, but we should manage it OK." Harry Malloy: "Yeah, let's hope Grafton's having it as easy as we are." Warren Grafton: " Tracy, something's gone wrong. We're heading for trouble. And I mean trouble." Joe: "Thanks, Stan." Stan: "The whole section - it'll collapse any minute!" Joe: "Stan, you think there's any hope for them?" Stan: "If the signals are out, that train can't stop. There's no manual control." Jeff Tracy: "What about it, Brains, can you stop this thing?" Brains: "I don't see how without a circuit diagram." Tin-Tin: "Even with one, it's not certain we could succeed. How long do we have?" Warren Grafton: "We're increasing speed all the time." Jeff Tracy: "That's obvious, Grafton. When do we come to the damaged part of the track?" Warren Grafton: "Well, I... I'm not sure. Fifteen minutes, maybe twenty. Maybe more, I just don't know." Jeff Tracy: "Thanks, you're a great help. Brains, Tin Tin, I guess it's up to you." Harry Malloy: "Guess we've made it, Selsden. Those alarms have been knocked out good." Selsden: "Grafton said something about closed-circuit TV in all the rooms." Harry Malloy: "Yeah, stupid, but his alarm system jammer took care of them, too. We're in the clear, Selsdon. Relax." Selsden: "Haha! Gee, that's good." Harry Malloy: "Quiet!" Harry Malloy: "This is the place. OK, let's get the rug out of the way." Selsden: "Oh, boy, that's some safe!" Harry Malloy: "OK, let's get to work." Selsden: "It's gonna take some time to open up this baby." Harry Malloy: "Well, quit stalling and get on with it. But whatever you do, keep it quiet, huh?" Joe: "Stan, look!" Stan: "I guess that does it. Nothing can save them now." Part Four Warren Grafton: "You've got to stop it somehow! What's gonna happen to us?" Jeff Tracy: "You should have thought of that before. They're doing all they can. Just keep calm." Jeff Tracy: "I'm going to call the boys." Brains: "It's too late." Jeff Tracy: "I realise that, but if you fail we might need help after the crash." Brains: "If we survive.... How are you going to call them without Grafton knowing we're International Rescue?" Jeff Tracy: "Leave it to me. Say, Grafton, I wonder..." Warren Grafton: "W-What, Tracy? Have you thought of something?" Jeff Tracy: "I don't know. Have you heard of International Rescue?" Warren Grafton: "Yeah, sure I have, but no one knows who runs the outfit. Where do they come from?" Jeff Tracy: "I can't say, but I believe to call them, you just send out a radio message." Warren Grafton: "Yeah, yeah, I heard that. Somehow they pick it up. Come on!" Jeff Tracy: "Keep at it, Brains. You're still our only hope." Brains: "Well, Tin Tin here goes. Let's hope we've got it right." Tin-Tin: "We're increasing speed." Brains: "I- I don't understand. What did we do wrong?" Tin-Tin: "I don't know. I don't know!" Jeff Tracy: "Calling International Rescue. Calling International Rescue." Jeff Tracy: "My name is Tracy. I'm aboard the Pacific-Atlantic Monotrain." John Tracy: "Go ahead... Tracy. This is International Rescue." Jeff Tracy: "This is urgent. The monotrain is out of control and we're heading for a damaged section of the track." John Tracy: "Is anyone with you?" Jeff Tracy: "The president of the monorail company is right beside me. And one other man and a girl are aboard." John Tracy: "OK, Mr Tracy, we're on our way." Jeff Tracy: "Thank you, International Rescue. Make it snappy. Time is running out." Stan: "Go ahead, John." John Tracy: "Scott! Dad, Brains and Tin-Tin are in trouble. That monotrain is heading for disaster." Stan: "How?!" John Tracy: "The train's out of control and heading for a crash." Virgil Tracy: "We'll never get there in time." Stan: "Maybe, but we just can't sit here." Virgil Tracy: "Right, come on!" Brains: "Here goes. Keep your fingers crossed." Warren Grafton: "It didn't work! We're gonna crash!" Selsden: "Another minute and I'll have it. Boy, this is a tough combination to crack." Harry Malloy: "Great, Selsden, you did it." Selsden: "Aw, gee...." Harry Malloy: "Right, let me open her up. Take a look at that!" Lady Penelope: "Hello, Parker? Are you awake? It appears we have visitors." Parker: "Uh... yes, m'lady. So I can see. It's our old friend, Malloy, I see." Lady Penelope: "Parker, They're going to take my jewels." Parker: "That would seem to be the intention, m'lady." Lady Penelope: "Parker, we must stop them before it's too late." Parker: "I'm afraid we might already be too late. They've probably got a car standing by." Lady Penelope: "Well, it appears we have no choice in the matter." Parker: "I was just thinking the same thing, m'lady. All right, I'll be up in a jiffy with the hardware." Lady Penelope: "Right, go to it, Parker." Harry Malloy: "OK, let's beat it." Parker: "Oof! Come on. Get out!" Harry Malloy: "OK, let's hit the road... Get down!" Selsden: "Hey! Wh-Who's the Calamity Jane?!" Harry Malloy: "That's the duchess, you dumb cluck! Come on!" Lady Penelope: "Parker, get the tyres. Good shooting, Parker." Harry Malloy: "The car's knocked out!" Selsden: "What are we gonna do, Harry?" Harry Malloy: "Quick! The garage, they're bound to have an automobile there." Parker: "They're heading for FAB 1, m'lady." Lady Penelope: "Yes, so I see, Parker. Well, I'm afraid that won't do them much good." Parker: "What I don't comprehend is how they got in at all. I never heard no alarms." Lady Penelope: "They must have put them out of action somehow. It's lucky the safe alarm camera operates on a different system. What do you suppose that was?" Parker: "It appears they have gained access to the Rolls Royce, m'lady." Lady Penelope: "Oh, dear. I just hope they don't scratch the paintwork, I'm off to Ascot in the morning." Parker: "You don't want me to shoot up the Rolls, do you, m'lady?" Lady Penelope: "No, Parker. For one thing, you wouldn't succeed, and for another, there's no need." Harry Malloy: "It's that dame, she's got this car on remote control. She's locked the wheel!" Lady Penelope: "Well, I think we can go back to bed now, Parker." Parker: "But m'lady, what about the visitors?" Lady Penelope: "Oh, we can forget all about them till the morning. They'll still be around." Joe: "The other end is giving way." Stan: "The whole thing will collapse soon. Say, look! On the horizon!" Joe: "The monotrain. So, they couldn't stop it. We'd better radio for emergency services." Warren Grafton: "We're approaching a bend! You've gotta stop this thing!" Brains: "A-A-All right. This is our last chance." Jeff Tracy: "She's slowing up. You've done it, Brains." Brains: "Let's hope there's enough track left." Warren Grafton: "We're still going too fast!" Jeff Tracy: "Oh, shut up." Joe: "They're going too fast!" Stan: "538 to Base. The train is OK. Repeat, the train is OK. We have called emergency services. We're now returning to base. My endurance now down to five minutes." Tin-Tin: "Oh, Mr Tracy, we're safe." Jeff Tracy: "Easy, Tin Tin, it's all over, now." Stan: "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1, what is your ETA at danger zone?" Virgil Tracy: "We'll be in danger zone six minutes from now." Stan: "Good work, Virgil. I'm above monorail now. It looks as if they made it." Warren Grafton: "Tracy, what's that? - I guess it's the International Rescue guys." Stan: "Thunderbird 1 calling. You folks are still in danger. The tower behind you going to collapse at any moment." Stan: "I'm going to try and push you back, off the trestle." Stan: "Oh, no! The trestle! It's no good, the rear part of the trestle can't stand the train's weight. I don't see how the train can be saved, but your lives are more important. Now, if you please do exactly as I tell you there'll still be hope for you. Hurry through to the rear of the train and walk back along the track. Hurry, please, there's not much time." Warren Grafton: "What are we gonna do? We're trapped! There's no way down!" Jeff Tracy: "For a start, we'll keep calm." Stan: "Make your way back to the centre coach. Thunderbird 2 will be here any moment now." Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2. Approaching danger zone." Stan: "Hurry it along, Virgil. There's not much time." Virgil Tracy: "FAB." Virgil Tracy: "Lowering grabs." Stan: "Careful, Virgil." Warren Grafton: "Say, what goes on? Are they trying to murder us or something?" Stan: "OK, Virgil, close grabs. Pull away, Virgil!" Stan: "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1, nice work, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "Thanks, Scott. You can leave everything to me now." Stan: "FAB. Returning to base." Warren Grafton: "Boy, we made it!" Jeff Tracy: "WE made it?" Warren Grafton: "All right, Tracy. You know what I mean." Jeff Tracy: "I guess you won't be needing my investment now, Mr Grafton. After the Government inquiry into this crash you'll be spending a nice long holiday... behind bars." Warren Grafton: "That's where you're wrong, Tracy. I'm too smart. I'll get away with the inquiry. And I'll end up by being president of the greatest monorail network in the world!" Warren Grafton: "And so, ladies and gentlemen, it is with pride that I declare that yet another line in the famous network of the Pacific-Atlantic Monorails is open." Doolan: "Ah, drop dead!" Hugo: "Cut it out, Grafton! We're in no mood for games." Selsden: "Me, I'm still dizzy from that society dame's crazy pink drag!" Harry Malloy: "All night she kept us turning. Boy, I was even glad to see the cops next morning." Warren Grafton: "But I tell you, all we need is a little more dough." Hugo: "Forget it, Grafton!" Doolan: "Drop dead, will you." Harry Malloy: "You're wasting your time." Warren Grafton: "Time.... Well, I guess that's one thing we've got plenty of." The End Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Thunderbirds